dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Evolved PumpkinLord
Evolved PumpkinLord is the second Mogloween class. It is obtained by spending 5,000 pieces of candy after fully training PumpkinLord (8,500 total). Skills *Cleaving Thorn **55 MP, 9 Cooldown **Attacks for 2 hits of 90% damage with +200 Crit. *Creeping Roots **45 MP, 12 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. **Inflicts 'Creeping Root', a 3-5 turn stun. *Bramble Shield **40 MP, 7 Cooldown **Applies 'Returning damage taken!' for 1 turn. ***Monsters attacking will lose HP equal to 100% of normal damage taken. **Applies 'Returning partial damage taken!' for 4 turns afterwards. ***Monsters attacking will lose HP equal to 25% of normal damage taken. *Sling Thorns **26 MP, 2 Cooldown **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 150% Nature damage. *Health Candy **40 MP, 9 Cooldown **Heals for 20% of your maximum HP. ***If you have Candy, spends 5 candy and heals for 30% of your maximum HP. *Vine Whip **20 MP, 1 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 170% damage. *Thorny Bulwark **30 MP, 4 Cooldown **Applies a shield for 2 turns, increasing Melee/Pierce/Magic by +140. *Attack **0 MP, 0 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. *Pumpkin Bomb **28 MP, 4 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% Fire damage. **Inflicts 'Pumpkin's Fire' for 4 turns, a 70% Fire DoT. *Wicked Night Blade **38 MP, 3 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 160% damage with +100 Bonus to Hit. **Applies 'Wicked Night Blade' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit +100. *Health Candy **0 MP, 11 Cooldown **Heals for 20% of your maximum MP. ***If you have Candy, spends 5 candy and heals for 30% of your maximum MP. *Thorn Cyclone **30 MP, 2 Cooldown **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 160% Nature damage. *Enfeebling Scythe **40 MP, 4 Cooldown **Attacks for 3 hits of 60% Nature Damage. Inflicts one of three effects: ***'Scythe Slash' for 2 turns. ****Bonus to Hit -100. ****Boost -20%. ***'Enfeebled', a 1-turn stun. ***(10% chance) "Your scythe takes on the power of the night!", resolving one of two effects: ****Instantly kills the monster if the monster's maximum HP is less than or equal to 50% of your maximum HP. ****Otherwise, attacks for 3 hits of 210% Nature damage. *Draining Roots **32 MP, 8 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 145% Nature damage. **Applies 'Sapped' for 3 turns. ***Boost +30% ***Effect ignores hit check. **Inflicts 'Sapped' for 3 turns. ***Boost -30%. **If target has 'Creeping Root': ***Applies 'Sapped' for 3 turns. ****Boost +45%. ****All resistance +25 ****Effect ignores hit check. ***Inflicts 'Sapped' for 3 turns. ****Boost -45%. ****Nature resistance -60. *Eternal Night **65 MP, 15 Cooldown **Attacks for 3 hits of 130% damage. Rotation Evolved PumpkinLord has a damage rotation that inflicts enormous damage over 5 rounds, with the purpose of stunning the monster, weakening them to Nature, and then piling a huge amount of damage immediately afterwards. # Creeping Roots: 140% # Draining Roots: 140% # Cleaving Thorn: Crit(90% + 45%) * 1.6 = 417.6% # Eternal Night: 3 * (130 + 45%) * 1.6 = 904.8% # Enfeebling Scythe: 3 * (60 + 45%) * 1.6 = 417.6 (or 3 * + 45% * 1.6 = 1,461.6% with Night Scythe) For a pre-crit total of 2,020% damage over 5 turns (avg 404%), or 3,064% damage (avg 612.8%). Strategy Evolved PumpkinLord has tremendous defenses: * Thorny Bulwark provides 2 turns of defense on a 4-turn cooldown * Enfeebling Scythe either provides 2 turns of -100 BtH or a 1 turn stun * Health Candy gives +20% (or +30% of maximum HP) every 10 turns, or +2% (+3%) per turn Coupled with a long stun, a respectable Boost% debuff, and other effects, Evolved PumpkinLord is a solid choice for Inn Challenges. Category:Class Category:Seasonal Class Category:Sections Need Expansion